Xardas
Xardas Nekromant je pravděpodobně nejmocnějším mágem známého světa, který často zasahuje do chodu událostí a ovlivňuje osudy lidí po celém světě. Narodil se pravděpodobně na ostrově Khorinisu. Kde strávil převážnou část svého života, později vstoupil do tamního kláštera mágů Ohně a vypracoval se nejen do pozice člena nejvyšší rady mágů, ale získal také rovnou hodnost nejvyššího mága v Myrtaně. Díky této funkci mohl často zasahovat přímo do politiky krále Rhobara II. a podsunout mu tak například nápad s magickou bariérou. Magická bariéra měla ochránit doly na magickou rudu v Hornickém údolí na Khorinisu před temným bohem Beliarem. Bariéra se však z neznámých příčin rozšířila do nevídaných rozměrů a uvěznila samotné mágy, kteří se pod Xardasovým vedením podíleli na vytváření bariéry. Nakonec mezi Xardasem a ostatními mágy došlo ke sporu, protože vyvolával nemrtvé bytosti. Xardas předešel konfliktu a opustil Innosův řád. V té době přijal nabídku Beliara a na oko vstoupil do jeho služeb. V ústraní Xardas strávil dlouhá léta studiem skřetí kultury a snažil se přijít na to, co se pokazilo na bariéře. Nakonec zjistil, že za růstem bariéry stojí tajemný arcidémon Spáč, služebník Beliara. Xardas využil příchodu vyvoleného, Bezejmenného hrdiny a připravil pro něj cestu k zapuzení Spáče. Spáč byl poražen a brzy na to stanuli Xardas a hrdina před novým nebezpečím, které představovali draci. Bezejmenný nakonec stanul na Irdorathu, kde se chystal zabít Nemrtvého draka. V tom mu Xardas zabránil, když uskutečnil svůj plán a absorboval do sebe dračí moc. Nakonec Xardas s Bezejmenným hrdinou zbavili svět vlivu Bohů. Nakonec však mezi dvěma spojenci došlo ke sporu. Bezejmenný se stal králem Rhobarem III. Přesto to byl právě Xardas, kdo pomohl krále Rhobara osvobodit od démona, který pronikl do jeho mysli. Životopis Mládí Xardas se narodil asi 160 let před tím, než byl Bezejmenný hrdina vhozen za magickou bariéru. Místem jeho narození byl pravděpodobně ostrov Khorinis. Jeho rodiče nejsou známi, vyrůstal jako sirotek mezi farmáři na khorinijském venkově. Jak se později ukázalo, jeho pradědem byl Buthomar a dalšími přímými příbuznými byli Zarkan a Dusaro.Gothic 3: The Beginning: Události a rozhovory ve hře Když bylo Xardasovi přibližně dvacet let, zjevil se mu duch jeho praděda Buthomara, aby ho připravil na nadcházející události. Buthomar varoval Xardase před nebezpečím, které představoval jejich příbuzný Dusaro. Ten ovládl neobyčejně mocnou runu s jejíž pomocí ovládal armádu skřetů. Aby mohl čelit Dusarovi, musel Xardas vyhledat čtyři vyvolené a s jejich pomocí otevřít čtyři chrámy. Své poslání Xardas nakonec splnil a s pomocí čtyř vyvolených Dusara porazil a zabil. Od ducha svého pradědečka Buthomara se pak dozvěděl, že jeho vítězství nad Dusarem neznamená konec, ale malou etapu v dlouhé válce mezi bohy Innosem a Beliarem.Gothic 3: The Beginning: Události a rozhovory ve hře Nejvyšší mág Ohně Podstatnou část svého života strávil Xardas v khorinijském klášteře, kde studoval umění magie a stal se Innosovým služebníkem. Postupně se vypracoval až na post nejvyššího mága Ohně v království a člena nejvyšší rady kláštera. Díky své vlivné pozici se Xardas stal pravděpodobně rádcem králů Rhobara I. a Rhobara II. a jejich prostřednictvím tak mohl zasahovat přímo do myrtanské politiky. Již v době, kdy byl nejvyšším mágem Ohně si Xardas uvědomoval, jaké nebezpečí představují Beliar a jeho následovníci. Podle různých znamení Xardas také poznal, že válka Bohů byla na spadnutí. Aby se na nebezpečí, které Beliar představoval co nejlépe připravil, začal Xardas studovat zakázanou černou magii a vyvolávání démonů. Jelikož byl tento výzkum nelegální, pracoval na něm tajně v podzemních prostorách khorinijského kláštera.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Během svých výzkumů Xardas zjistil, že válku Bohů může zvrátit tajemný vyvolený. Proto začal intenzivně pro tohoto vyvoleného připravovat půdu, která mu měla jeho poslání usnadnit. Mág například odhalil účinky Innosových slz, zjistil, že nebezpečí číhá v chrámu na ostrově Irdorath a připravil námořní mapu s polohou ostrova. To vše Xardas připravil do budoucna pro Vyvoleného hrdinu a nechal ukryté v podzemí kláštera. Aby se artefaktů a dokumentů nezmocnil někdo nepovolaný, zabezpečil mág podzemní prostory kostlivci a démony.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Xardas si během výzkumů nemohl také nevšimnout, že Beliar začal jevit velký zájem o doly na magickou rudu v Hornickém údolí. Xardas proto nenápadně podsunul myrtanskému králi myšlenku magické bariéry kolem Hornického údolí. Naivní král věřil, že bariéra bude postavena proto, aby zabránila vězňům a kopáčům v útěku z dolů. Xardas chtěl však ve skutečnosti bariérou zabezpečit doly, aby nepadly do rukou Beliarových následovníků.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Mezitím vypukla velká skřetí válka. Vytvoření magické bariéry Těsně před tím, než odešel aby vytvořil magickou bariéru, svěřil Xardas klášter do rukou opata, pravděpodobně Pyrokara a zabezpečil jej Innosovou aurou.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Poté se pod Xardasovým vedením shromáždilo pět mágů Ohně a šest mágů Vody. Bylo to snad vůbec poprvé, co se dva řády mágů spojily, aby pracovaly na společném projektu. Mágové se pak rozmístili na různých místech v Hornickém údolí tak, že souřadnice jejich pozic mezi sebou připomínaly pentagram. Když se mágové dali do složitého kouzlení, aby vytvořili bariéru, cosi jim neustále rušilo jemné předivo kouzel. Nakonec se jim kouzlo vymklo zcela z rukou a bariéra se rozrostla do nevídaných rozměrů. Dokonce za sebou uvěznila samotné mágy.Gothic: Intro Život za bariérou Růst bariéry odvedl pozornost vojáků na Starém hradě, chvilka nepozornosti stačila trestancům a kopáčům k tomu, aby se pod velením Gomeze vzbouřili proti posádce na hradě. Povstání bylo úspěšné a královští vojáci byli pobiti. Jelikož byl Starý hrad tou dobou jedinou výspou civilizace v Hornickém údolí, rozhodli se mágové uchýlit právě sem. Trestanci z nich měli strach a respekt a tak jim dovolili, aby se usadili v chrámu na hradě.Gothic: Intro Odchod z Innosova řádu thumb|right|Xardas jako nekromant Na Starém hradě se Xardas rozhodl přijít na kloub tomu, co se pokazilo na magické bariéře. Začal proto opět ve svém nezákonném výzkumu vyvolávání mrtvých a jiných magických kreatur. Ostatní mágové se proti tomu ostře postavili, protože považovali Xardasovy praktiky za bezbožné rouhání. Napjatá situace se vyhrotila natolik, že Xardase varoval i Gomez, nový pán hradu. Za dané situace se Xardas rozhodl opustit hrad a odejít do ústraní, kde by se mohl v klidu věnovat svým studiím.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře V té době pravděpodobně přišla i nabídka od Beliara, aby Xardas vstoupil do jeho služeb. Ten na oko souhlasil, protože mohl pak využívat Beliarovu moc proti němu.Gothic 3: Události a rozhovory ve hře Za místo svého nového pobytu si Xardas zvolil skřetí území v Hornickém údolí, protože bylo nepravděpodobné, že by sem zavítali nevítaní návštěvníci. Od té doby znám jako nekromant, postavil si zde mág svou první ze série věží. Dlouho zde však nežil, při zemětřesení se věž zhroutila přímo do jezera. Xardas zachránil něco málo ze svého majetku a postavil si novou věž. Cestu k věži zabezpečil před nevítanou společností hned třemi golemy a navrch démonem. Kdo chtěl navštívit Xardase, musel pobít golemy a jejich srdce přinést démonovi.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Pád magické bariéry Trvalo dlouhá léta, než se za magickou bariérou objevil tajemný trestanec, který pro své činy brzy vešel ve známost jako Bezejmenný hrdina. Byl to vůbec první člověk, kterému se podařilo zdárně překonat Xardasovy nástrahy a vyřešit hádanku jeho golemů. Za Xardasem hrdinu vyslal nejvyšší mág Vody Saturas, který doufal, že získá jeho pomoc při uskutečnění svého plánu odpálit haldu magické rudy a tím zničit magickou bariéru. Xardas nadšení Bezejmenného hrdiny zchladil, odmítl pomoci s tím, že odpálení rudné haldy není správným řešením. Bezejmenný také nekromanta informoval o povraždění mágů Ohně, ten lítost neprojevil a naopak konstatoval, že si mágové Ohně sami zvolili smrt, když pomáhali Gomezovi převzít moc.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|left|Xardas v době magické bariéry Nekromant však brzy poznal hrdinův potenciál a uvědomil si, že by mohl být oním tajemným vyvoleným o kterém mluvila proroctví. Proto se s hrdinou podělil o své vlastní poznatky kolem bariéry. Podle něj ležel klíč ke zničení magické bariéry hluboko ve chrámu pod skřetím městem. Během studií starých skřetích textů zjistil nekromant, že před dávnými staletími vyvolalo pět skřetích šamanů bytost jménem Spáč. Xardas si však nedokázal odpovědět na otázku, proč se skřeti Spáče tolik děsili. Proto vyslal hrdinu za vyhoštěným skřetím šamanem Ur-Shakem. Ten hrdinovi dovyprávěl příběh o tom, jak Spáč skřetí šamany i všechny chrámové služebníky proměnil v nemrtvé. Ostatní skřeti pak chrám uzavřeli a aby si zlého arcidémona usmířili, přinášeli mu oběti. Xardas byl spokojený s informacemi, které mu Bezejmenný přinesl a vyslal jej na průzkum Spáčova chrámu.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Hrdina se z chrámu vrátil živ a zdráv a přinesl sebou tajemný meč jménem Uriziel. Nekromant meč prozkoumal a zjistil, že v dávných dobách patříval muži, který bojoval se skřety. Uriziel byl v těch dobách mocnou zbraní, avšak během staletí jeho moc pohasla. Xardas si však věděl rady a dal se do příprav magické formule, která měla obnovit moc Urizielu. Hrdinovi také oznámil, že je pravděpodobně Svatým nepřítelem, mužem ze starých skřetích proroctví, v jehož silách je porazit Spáče. Zatímco Xardas pracoval na magické formuli, vypravil se Bezejmenný do nekromantovy staré věže, aby zde získal starobylou zbroj z magické rudy.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Zatímco byl hrdina pryč, přeložil Xardas zbytek skřetího proroctví a zjistil, že Spáče lze zapudit pouze v případě, že budou probodnuta srdce pěti skřetích šamanů. Tuto informaci předal Bezejmennému spolu s formulí na obnovení moci Urizielu. Takto vybaven se hrdina vydal na poslední cestu do Spáčova chrámu, ještě před tím obnovil moc Urizielu. Když se hrdina vypravil do chrámu, rozpoznal Xardas vhodnou chvíli k plánu, který chystal již dlouho. Chtěl do sebe totiž absorbovat Spáčovu moc, aby mohl lépe čelit Bohům v jejich válce. Teleportace do Spáčova chrámu však stála Xardase téměř všechny jeho síly, že sotva stačil předat hrdinovi poslední informace před finálním soubojem a chvíli na to omdlel vyčerpáním. Jen chvíli potom hrdina úspěšně porazil Spáče a magická bariéra se zhroutila. Na to se začal bortit i Spáčův chrám. Xardas se naštěstí probral a stačil se teleportovat pryč.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Válka Bohů Záchrana Bezejmenného Po pádu magické bariéry se Xardas přesunul do údolí Khorinisu a opět předvedl svou nezměrnou moc, když si během jediné noci s pomocí vyvolaných kreatur postavil novou věž.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|right|150px|Xardas zachraňuje Bezejmenného hdinu Porážka Spáče však neznamenala konečné vítězství, ale pouze mezník ve válce Bohů. Spáč svým posledním zoufalým výkřikem povolal armádu temnot, kterou vedli draci. Bezejmenný mezitím zůstával po třináct dnů uvězněn pod troskami Spáčova chrámu a při životě jej držela pouze jeho zbroj z magické rudy. Xardas potřeboval hrdinu pro uskutečnění svých plánů a vynaložil všechny své síly na to, aby jej zachránil. Nakonec se mu třináctý den od porážky Spáče podařilo hrdinu přenést do své nové věže. Oslabený hrdina měl sotva čas si trochu odpočinout a už mu Xardas vyprávěl o nových nebezpečích, která celému světu hrozila.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Klíčem k porážce draků bylo Innosovo oko, které mohl nést a používat pouze vyvolenec Bohů. Xardas si byl jistý, že oním vyvoleným byl Bezejmenný hrdina a pověřil jej proto úkolem získat Innosovo oko.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Draci nebyli jediným nebezpečím, které hrozilo. Mimo to nekromant zaregistroval výkyvy magie v neznámé části ostrova, kde se bývalý rudobaron Raven snažil získat mocnou zbraň Beliarův dráp, ekvivalent Innosova oka. Xardas hrdinu varoval, že temný artefakt nesmí v žádném případě padnout do rukou Ravena a doporučil mu, aby se spojil s mágy Vody a společně s nimi se této hrozbě postavil.Gothic II: The Night of the Raven: Události a rozhovory ve hře Innosovo oko thumb|left|150px|Xardas v době pobytu v údolí Khorinisu Zatímco se Bezejmenný vydal do Khorinisu, aby získal Innosovo oko, navštívil Xardase zesláblý Lester. Ten nekromantovi vyprávěl o tom, jak při útěku z kolonie spatřil draky. Xardas pak Lesterovi nabídl azyl. Během několika dnů se Lester zotavil a záhy se stal Xardasovým služebníkem, aby se mu odvděčil za to, že mu poskytl přístřeší. Xardas Lestera vyslal k průsmyku do Hornického údolí, aby zde vyčkal na Bezejmenného a předal mu teleportační runu do Xardasovy věže. Hrdina se do kolonie vypravil, aby získal důkaz pro lorda Hagena o přítomnosti draků. Poté co obdržel důkaz, souhlasil lord Hagen, aby Bezejmenný převzal z khorinijského kláštera Innosovo oko.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|right|250px|Xardas, [[Pyrokar a Vatras při rituálu]] Naneštěstí Innosovo oko ukradl novic Pedro a co bylo horší, předal ho Pátračům, tajemným mágům ve službách Beliara. Pátrači provedli rituál, kterým Innosovo oko zničili a zbavili jej jeho moci. Bezradný hrdina se vrátil pro radu ke Xardasovi, ten jej poslal za mágem Vody Vatrasem. Moudrý Vatras si naštěstí věděl rady a řekl Bezejmennému, že moc oka lze obnovit rituálem, při kterém se spojí tři mágové, tři zástupci tří bohů. Vatras i Xardas souhlasili, že Bezejmennému pomohou obnovit moc oka a okamžitě se vypravili ke kruhu Slunce, aby zde vykonali rituál. Bezejmenný požádal o pomoc i Pyrokara, nejvyššího mága Ohně. Když se však ješitný Pyrokar dozvěděl, že by měl spolupracovat s nenáviděným Xardasem, zuřil. Xardas přesně takovou reakci ze strany Pyrokara očekával a proto mu dal po hrdinovi poslat knihu o Irdorathských síních, jako důkaz o své důvěryhodnosti. Kniha Pyrokarovi vyrazila dech a tak s nechutí souhlasil, že pomůže s obnovou moci oka.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře U kruhu Slunce se tak setkali tři zástupci bohů: Vatras, jako zástupce Adanose, Xardas, jako zástupce Beliara a Pyrokar, jako zástupce Innose. Mocní mágové spojili své síly v působivém rituálu a obnovili moc Innosova oka. Poté hrdinovi vysvětlili jak oko používat a ten se nyní mohl vypravit do Hornického údolí, aby se zde postavil drakům.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Nekromantův triumf Zatímco Bezejmenný bojoval v Hornickém údolí s draky, Xardas se chystal přejít do finální fáze svého plánu. Opustil Khorinis a teleportoval se neznámo kam, aby vyčkal na vhodnou příležitost. Bezejmennému zatím zanechal u Lestera dopis s posledními instrukcemi.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|right|250px|Xardas do sebe absorbuje moc Nemrtvého draka Bezejmenný se z dopisu dozvěděl, co podniknout dál a vypravil se do kláštera, kde mu Xardas v tajné podzemní části zanechal námořní mapu na Irdorath a Innosovy slzy. Na Irdorathu se nacházel východní chrám boha Beliara a právě zde sídlil Nemrtvý drak, nejmocnější z draků a jejich pán. Hrdina svedl s drakem velkolepý souboj. Ve chvíli, kdy se chystal drakovi uštědřit poslední a smrtelnou ránu, objevil se v síni znenadání Xardas. Odhodil hrdinu pomocí magie stranou a sám přistoupil k umírajícímu drakovi. Xardas do sebe z draka absorboval jeho veškerou moc, dar od samotného Beliara. Tím se stal nekromant neuvěřitelně silným, disponoval nyní téměř polobožskou mocí.Gothic II: Outro Xardas se teleportoval pryč z Irdorathu a zanechal za sebou dokonale zmateného hrdinu. Později se teleportoval do jeho kajuty a řekl hrdinovi, že získat část Beliarovy moci byl jeho cíl od chvíle, kdy opustil kruh Ohně. Bezejmenný si v tu chvíli myslel, že Xardas zradil a dal se do služeb Beliara. Nekromant to vyvrátil s tím, že neslouží žádnému z bohů a teleportoval se pryč.Gothic II: Outro Spojenectví se skřety Po událostech na Irdorathu se Xardas vypravil na pevninu, kde si zbudoval novou věž v severské zemi Nordmar. Nekromant se nyní chystal dotáhnout svůj plán do konce a jednou provždy zastavit válku Bohů. Xardas pro svůj plán dokonce využil i skřety, se kterými uzavřel zdánlivé spojenectví. Skřeti pro Xardase, výměnou za jeho pomoc ve válce proti Rhobarovi II., zahájili vykopávky po celé Myrtaně i Varantu a pátrali po artefaktech Prastarých. Xardas pak z nově nabytou mocí hravě zničil runovou magii a její zdroj uzavřel do ohniskového kamene. Mágové Ohně i paladinové po celém světě tak z minuty na minutu přišli o své magické schopnosti a stali se bezbrannými.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|right|Xardas věnující se alchymii Skřeti zatím obléhali mohutný hrad Faring, jehož posádka byla stále věrna králi. Hrad tyčící se na úpatí vysokých hor, chráněný navíc dvojitou hradbou se zdál být nedobyvatelným, až do chvíle kdy se před hradbami znenadání zjevil Xardas. Nekromant nesl v rukách ohniskový kámen, který zářil tak silně, že skřeti a jejich žoldáci museli odvrátit pohled, zatímco posádka na hradě byla oslepena a snadno přemožena. Faring padl a skřeti ovládli téměř celou Myrtanu. Xardas, ještě nedávno považován za zmizelého byl nyní známý po celé pevnině. Obyvatelé Myrtany honenáviděli pro jeho neomluvitelnou zradu, skřeti a jejich následovníci ho zase obdivovali pro jeho schopnosti.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Ještě před příjezdem Bezejmenného na pevninu, stačil Xardas navštívit Vlčí klan v Nordmaru. Nekromant celou noc vyjednával se zdejším náčelníkem Grimem. Oba muži se nakonec dohodli, že Vlčí klan předá Xardasovi všechnu svojí magickou rudu, nekromant na oplátku vyvolal dva magické golemy, kterými zabezpečil klan před případným skřetím útokem.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Konec války Bohů Mezitím na pevninu připlul Bezejmenný hrdina. Sotva se vylodil, kudy prošel, slyšel všude jméno Xardas. Hrdina zahájil po Xardasovi pátrání, víc než kdy jindy si toužil s nekromantem promluvit. Nakonec po několika dnech úmorného pátrání a dlouhé cestě, dorazil Bezejmenný do nekromantovy nové věže. Xardas byl z hrdinova příchodu nadšený a okamžitě ho zasvětil do svých plánů, na zastavení války Bohů a nastolení míru. Mluvil o rozhodnutí mezi Beliarem a Innosem a o možné třetí cestě. Ta spočívala ve vyhledání pěti Adanových artefaktů. Xardas poslal Bezejmenného hledat artefakty s tím, že víc mu poví, až mu je přinese.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|right|Xardas v době pobytu na pevnině Když přinesl hrdina všech pět artefaktů, mohl Xardas přistoupit k naplnění svého plánu. Bylo třeba vhodit Adanovy artefakty do rozžhavené Vysoké pece v Klanu Kladiva. Zničením artefaktů měli být bohové zbaveni své moci a vlivu zasahovat do záležitostí lidí. Právě proto zničil Xardas runovou magii a absorboval ji do Ohniskového kamene, který měl posloužit k rozžhavení peci. Pouhé zničení artefaktů však nestačilo. Známý svět měli opustit všichni poznamenaní božím vlivem, tedy Xardas, Bezejmenný, Rhobar II. a Zuben, vládce Varantu. Hrdina zničil artefakty. Rhobar II. a Zuben však odmítli odejít ze svých vysokých funkcí do neznámé země a svedli s hrdinou boj na život a na smrt. Bezejmenný oba mocné panovníky a vyvolence bohů zabil a sebral jim jejich artefakty - Hůl věčného Poutníka a Žezlo Varantu.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře S těmito artefakty se Xardas s Bezejmenným vydali na západ Myrtany, kde s jejich pomocí otevřeli prastarý portál do neznámé země a nebo jiné dimenze a opustili známý svět. Tím byl svět zbaven vlivu Bohů, jejich i velká skřetí válka skončila a zavládl křehký mír. Xardasův plán se zdál být naplněn.Gothic III: Outro po rozhodnutí pro Xardasův plán Spor s Bezejmenným V neznámé dimenzi strávili Xardas a Bezejmenný společně dva roky. Mezitím se Myrtana rozpadla na čtyři samostatné části. Na západě vládli bratři Inog a Anog a sjednotili pod svým velením lid, unavený válkou. Na jihu sjednotil v pevnosti Trelis pod svou vlajkou zbývající skřety Thorus. Proti Thorusovi se ostře vyhrazoval Gorn, který vládl v pevnosti Gotha. Válka mezi oběmi znesvářenými stranami byla na spadnutí. Na východě se Lee, jako regent hlavního města Vengardu rozhodl pro přísnou neutralitu.Gothic III: Forsaken Gods: Outro thumb|right|220px|Spor mezi Xardasem a Bezejmenným v jiné dimenzi Xardas s Bezejmenným bedlivě dění v Myrtaně sledovali a došlo mezi nimi k ostrému konfliktu. Hrdina se totiž přikláněl na stranu Gorna a byl toho názoru, že je třeba vymoci mír jednou provždy válkou. Xardas byl zase stejného názoru jako Lee a domníval se, že časem přijdou lidé a skřeti k rozumu, protože je válčení prostě unaví. Bezejmenného se nakonec zmocnil takový hněv, že se rozhodl pro návrat do Myrtany, aby tamější situaci osobně vyřešil. Xardas se proti tomu ostře ohradil a snažil se Bezejmenného zastavit. Mezi oběma muži, obdařenými neuvěřitelnou mocí tak došlo k souboji a Bezejmenný nakonec nad Xardasem zvítězil a vynutil si návrat do Myrtany.Gothic III: Forsaken Gods: Outro Po návratu z neznámé země Po konfliktu s Bezejmenným si Xardas uvědomil, že nemá smysl zůstávat v jiné dimenzi a vrátil se tak do světa lidí. Bezejmenný se mezitím prosadil jako nový myrtanský král, sjednotil Myrtanu a přijal královské jméno Rhobar III. Není známo, kde Xardas v té době sídlil, avšak rozhodl se Bezejmenného coby krále Rhobara bedlivě sledovat. Pro tento účel si opatřil orla, který se stal jeho očima a ušima. Orel provázel všechna tažení krále Rhobara a čas od času mu usedl na rameno. Rhobar si to vyložil jako znamení a nahradil orlem stínovou šelmu v myrtanském znaku. Když se Rhobar rozhodl pro invazi na Jižní Ostrovy, usídlil se Xardas v nové věži v horách na Argaanu.Arcania: Gothic 4: Rozhovory, události a videa ve hře Prokletý král Během invaze na Argaan byl král Rhobar posednut démonem a jeho mysl byla otrávena. Jižané považovali myrtanského krále proto za šíleného a krutého tyrana. Xardas se však začal pídit po skutečné příčinně Rhobarova stavu a zjistil, že Spáč ve skutečnosti nebyl vykázán z tohoto světa, ale uvězněn v jakémsi amuletu. Tento amulet se dostal do rukou krále a ten jej měl doručit do kláštera na Argaanu, pro samé války však nestačil úkol dokončit a démon začal pomalu pronikat ze svého vězení do Rhobarovy mysli. Čím víc démon pronikal do Rhobarovy mysli, tím víc sílila pradávná démonka Xesha, uvězněná v chrámu na argaanských horách, zvaných Bílý štít.Arcania: Gothic 4: Rozhovory, události a videa ve hře Xardas vypátral, že Rhobarův stav, démon, Xesha a Spáčův amulet, to vše souviselo s kultem tajemné pradávné Bohyně. Krom toho zjistil, že Spáčův amulet je součástí mnohem většího artefaktu - tzv. Božského štítu. Xardas nalezl zasazení pro Spáčův artefakt a v Zolderenu jej opravil. Nekromant také aktivoval staré kamenné kruhy po celém ostrově, které sloužily jako teleporty. To vše chystal pro nového vyvoleného, kterého objevil na malém zapadlém ostrově Feshyru.Arcania: Gothic 4: Rozhovory, události a videa ve hře Pastýř z Feshyru thumb|right|Xardas na Argaanu Oním tajemným vyvoleným byl pastýř z Feshyru. Xardas osudy mladého pastýře bedlivě sledoval a nenápadně jej krůček po krůčku vedl až k cíli. Pastýř, kterého na jeho cestě Argaanem často provázel Xardasův orel, nakonec zdárně dorazil až do Thorniary, která byla tou dobou sídlem Rhobara III. Xardas se zde Pastýřovi zjevil s pomocí astrální projekce a navedl jej do hrobky lorda Dominiqua. Tam měl Pastýř získat Dominiqův prsten, artefakt v jehož moci bylo na čas králi vrátit zdravý rozum. Pastýř vykonal co mu bylo nakázáno a promluvil s králem Rhobarem. Ten pastýři a svým přátelům vyprávěl, jak přišel k prokletí a dal přikázat, aby byl pastýři vydán Spáčův amulet. Jako další vyvolený byl totiž způsobilý nést amulet do kláštera, kam jej nestačil donést Rhobar.Arcania: Gothic 4: Rozhovory, události a videa ve hře Xardas připravil pro pastýře teleport přímo z majáku v Thorniaře. Ten tak nakonec dorazil přímo do Xardasovy věže, kde se poprvé setkali tváří tvář. Xardas předal pastýři zasazení do amuletu a všechny informace o Bohyni, démonovi a Xeshe, které shromáždil. Hrdinu pak vyslal tajemnou podzemní cestou až do kláštera na Argaanu, kam měl doručit amulet. Díky Xardasovým pokynům Pastýř skutečně dorazil až do kláštera, ten byl však mezitím napaden Xeshou, která se již prodrala ze svého vězení a jejími následovníky. Pastýř se probil do tajné části kláštera - Selenina chrámu a svedl s Xeshou souboj. Ta byla poražena a Božský štít se Spáčovým amuletem byl vrácen na své místo. Mysl Rhobara III. byla od démona osvobozena.Arcania: Gothic 4: Rozhovory, události a videa ve hře Pád Setarrifu Ani po porážce Xeshy však nebylo zlo zažehnáno. Argaanský král Ethorn VI., Thorus a skřetí šaman Grosh provedli v Setarrifu rituál, při kterém povolali démona na města ve chvíli, kdy opouštěl mysl krále Rhobara. Grosh však Ethorna a Thoruse zradil a osvobodil démona. Ten zničil celé město a ukryl se v sopce v horách. Do města se mezitím vypravil Pastýř, aby se s démonem střetl. Xardas se s pomocí astrální projekce krátce objevil v Setarrifu, aby hrdinovi řekl, že k porážce démona je zapotřebí artefakt, který mu přinesla Selena, služebnice Bohyně. Po předání těchto informací Xardasova projekce zmizela. Pastýř nakonec démona zapudil a králové Myrtany a Argaanu konečně zasedli k jednacímu stolu o vyjednávali o míru.Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Rozhovory, události a videa ve hře Xardasův další osud není zatím znám. Fyzický vzhled thumb|right|Vzhled Xardase z doby, kdy žil v Nordmaru Xardas má krátké bílé vlasy a krátkou kozí bradku. V mládí měl vlasy i vous hnědé Jelikož je Xardas neuvěřitelně starý, mnohem starší než ostatní smrtelníci, je jeho tvář brázděna nesčetnými vráskami. Nekromatovy oči tvoří pouze bělmo, jedná se zřejmě o důsledek jeho experimentů. Někteří lidé si proto myslí, že Xardas je slepý, opak je však pravdou a ví se téměř jistě, že zrak nekromantovi slouží dobře. Postavou je vysoký a hubený. Jako nejvyšší mág Ohně nosíval Xardas vznešené roucho Ohně. Když vstoupil do služeb Beliara a stal se nekromantem, odložil roucho mágů Ohně a vystřídal jej nekromantským rouchem. Nekromantské roucho bylo tmavě purpurové barvy, která vypadala skoro jako černá barva. Vycpávky na ramenech nekromantova roucha připomínala netopýří křídla, zatímco opasek měl zdoben drahým rudým kamenem. Na pevnině Xardas vyměnil staré roucho za nové, to sice bylo podobné tomu předchozímu, avšak opasek z drahokamem nahradil opasek se stříbrnou skobou. A k rouchu přibyl nyní také rudý plášť. V době pobytu na Argaanu nosil Xardas opět jiné roucho. Tentokrát snad tmavě rudé barvy, vycpávky na ramenech zcela zmizely a roucho se zdálo celkově jednodušší než ta předchozí. Navíc k němu přibyla kápě a rukavice, které Xardas nikdy před tím nenosil. Osobnost a vlastnosti Porozumět Xardasově osobnosti je téměř nemožné, protože se vyznačuje tajemnou a zvláštní povahou. Jako takový je však nejmocnějším mágem světa a jistě by tomu tak nebylo, kdyby nebyl obdařen geniálním intelektem. Xardas je totiž vždycky o krok napřed před všemi ostatními. O tom vypovídá i to, že o válce Bohů věděl ještě dřív, než vyšly na povrch jasně viditelné signály. Xardas má schopnost přizpůsobit situaci k obrazu svému a z každé nepříjemnosti vybruslit s pomocí skvělého plánu. Xardas je také mistrem manipulace, skvělým stratégem a taktikem. Dokazuje to například to, že dokázal ošálit samotného boha Beliara a použít tak jeho vlastní vědomosti proti němu. Nebo hýbat s Bezejmenným hrdinou jako s figurkou na šachovnici a nenápadně ho krůček po krůčku vést k naplnění vlastních cílů. Tak Xardas využil Bezejmenného při porážce Nemrtvého draka, kdy vysál z draka jeho moc a sám se tak posílil. Magická moc a schopnosti Xardas je extrémně mocný mág, mnohými považován za nejmocnějšího mága světa. Krom toho v sobě nosí část božské moci Beliara, kterou uzmul Nemrtvému drakovi. Lidé se Xardase pro jeho moc často bojí a vzhlížejí k němu s velkým respektem. Ningal, velmistr temné magie, dokonce svého času prohlásil, že Xardas je mocnější, než všichni velmistři a zástupci tří bohů dohromady. V následujících odstavcích jsou popsány Xardasovy nejvýraznější schopnosti. thumb|right|Xardasova astrální projekce * '''Magické mistrovství:' Xardas je neuvěřitelně mocný, znalosti magie posunul mnohem dál, než kterýkoliv jiný mág před ním a po něm. Dokázal čerpat ze všech směrů, kterými se magie zabývá a vzít si z nich to nejdůležitější, aby posílil svou vlastní moc. * Magie Ohně: Jako bývalý nejvyšší mág Ohně, Xardas přirozeně musel skvěle ovládat ohnivou magii, ta byla darem od boha Innose. Jak se zdá, nejoblíbenějším Xardasovým kouzlem z oboru ohnivé magie je ohnivá koule. * Magie Ohnisek: Xardas má rozsáhlé znalosti v oboru ohniskové magie, při které jsou používány Ohniskové kameny. Magii Ohnisek Xardas použil spolu s jedenácti dalšími mágy při vytváření magické bariéry nad Hornickým údolím.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Později Xardas vytvořil ohniskový kámen, do kterého absorboval runovou magii. Tento kámen byl použit k oslepení posádky, která bránila hrad Faring ke skřety a nebo rozžhavení Vysoké pece v Klanu Kladiva.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře * Runová magie: Stejně jako všichni ostatní mágové, byl i Xardas ve svých začátcích odkázán na užívání runové magie. Nekromant však plně pochopil její podstatu a to mu pomohlo k tomu, aby nakonec runovou magii zničil a všechny ostatní mágy zbavil jejich moci.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře * Kouzlo bariéry: Xardas a dalších jedenáct mágů se podílelo na vytváření magické bariéry, což bylo jedno z nejsložitějších kouzel. K vytváření bariéry byla použita magická ohniska. Xardas během vytváření bariéry soustřeďoval a koncentroval magické síly všech přítomných mágů.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře * Vyvolávání: Xardas je mimořádně talentovaný v oboru oživování mrtvých a vyvolávání magických kreatur. Příkladem mohou být tři magičtí golemové a démon, které vyvolal, aby chránili cestu k jeho věži v Hornickém údolí.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Po pádu bariéry si Xardas našel nové sídlo v horách v Údolí Khorinisu a vyvolal služebníky, kteří pro něj během jediné noci vystavěli novou věž.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře V Nordmaru a na Argaanu si Xardas zase vyvolal kostlivého služebníka, který se staral o úklid jeho věže. Xardas je tedy schopný vyvolat cokoliv od jednoduchých kostlivců až po démony. * Formule na obnovení moci Urizielu: Xardas také za časů bariéry vytvořil pro bezejmenného hrdinu formuli, s jejíž pomocí byl schopen obnovit moc Urizielu. * Teleportace: Xardas je jediným známým mágem, který je schopen teleportovat se na libovolné místo bez použití teleportačních run. Poprvé tuto schopnost Xardas předvedl, když se teleportoval přímo do jádra Spáčova chrámu. Tehdy však ještě nebyl tak mocný a teleportace ho zcela vyčerpala.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Po pádu bariéry dokázal také přenést Bezejmenného hrdinu z pod trosek Spáčova chrámu do své nové věže.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Později se teleportoval přímo do chrámu na Irdorathu a dokonce do kapitánské kajuty na lodi Esmeraldě.Gothic II: Outro Své schopnosti v ohledu teleportace Xardas využil i na Argaanu, kde aktivoval staré kamenné teleportační kruhy.Arcania: Gothic 4: Rozhovory, události a videa ve hře * Šestý kruh: Xardas byl jediným mágem za bariérou, který byl v šestém kruhu magie. To znamená, že již tehdy byl nejmocnějším ze všech mágů v kolonii. * Skřetí jazyk: Xardas disponuje velkými znalostmi o skřetí kultuře a historii a zřejmě ovládá i jejich jazyk. Dokázal totiž přeložit stará skřetí proroctví.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře * Temná magie: Beliar propůjčil Xardasovi dar temné magie. Nekromant tak dokáže doslova uškvařit své nepřátele blesky, vzhledem k tomu, že ovládá šestý kruh magie, dokáže však používat mnohem ničivější kouzla, které dokážou během chvíle zničit všechno živé v širém okolí. * Obnovení moci Innosova oka: Xardas spolu s Vatrasem a Pyrokarem spojili své síly, jako zástupci tří bohů a složitým rituálem obnovili moc Innosova oka.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře * Artefakty: Xardas se skvěle vyzná v účincích nejrůznějších magických artefaktů. Své vědomosti nasbíral nejen jako mág Ohně, kdy měl přístup k nejcennějším artefaktům Myrtany, ale také svými pozdějšími studiemi. Svědčí o tom nekromantovy znalosti o Urizielu, Innosově oku, Adanových artefaktech, Beliarovu drápu a mnoha dalších. * Alchymie: Xardas musí být také zdatným alchymistou. Protože během tajných studií v podzemí kláštera na Khorinisu objevil účinky Innosových slz, které byly považovány za ztracené.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře * Vysávání sil: Xardas také dokáže absorbovat moc z jiných tvorů a nebo zdrojů a tím tak posílit své vlastní síly. Tuto schopnost ukázal, když vysál moc Nemrtvého draka.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře A nebo když později absorboval zdroj runové magie do ohniskového kamene.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře * Moc Nemrtvého draka: Xardas byl i před absorbováním moci Nemrtvého draka velmi mocným mágem. Avšak do té doby byl "pouze" tak mocný, jak jen člověk může být. Absorbováním ničivé síly Nemrtvého draka však Xardas získal skutečně polobožskou moc, protože moc Nemrtvého draka byla částí moci samotného Beliara.Gothic II: Outro * Magie bez používání run: Xardasova moc mu umožňuje používat magii bez omezení i bez magických run. Což je schopnost o které si může většina řádových mágů nechat jenom zdát. Jen díky tomu si Xardas mohl dovolit zničit runovou magii. * Magie tří bohů: Za svého dlouhého života a studia má Xardas nejen komplexní teoretické znalosti, ale dokáže využívat magii všech tří bohů i v praxi. Svou kariéru začal jako služebník Innose, čímž získal dar Ohnivé magie. Později jako služebník Beliara přidal schopnost temné magie a vyvolávání. Xardas však má i znalosti Adanovy magie. * Astrální projekce: Na Argaanu Xardas často využívá kouzlo astrální projekce. Vedle teleportace se tak jedná o další kouzlo, u kterého nemáme zprávy, že by jej nějaký jiný mág uměl a využíval. Xardas dokáže skrze svého orla přenést kamkoliv se mu zlíbí svůj vlastní odraz a dokonce skrze něj dokáže komunikovat.Arcania: Gothic 4: Rozhovory, události a videa ve hře Jméno Xardas má zajímavé a zcela výjimečné jméno, které jenom podtrhuje tajemný charakter jeho osobnosti. Obecně bývá jeho jméno vyslovováno Ksardas, avšak na Argaanu jeho jméno lidé často vyslovují jako Zardas. Ke Xardasově jménu neodmyslitelně patří i přízvisko Nekromant, pod kterým je znám od dob, kdy opustil kruh Ohně. Přízvisko upozorňuje na jeho hodnost a zálibu ve vyvolávání nemrtvých kreatur. Xardasovy věže 261.jpg|Zatopená věž 260.jpg|Věž prastarého démona 250.jpg|Věž v Údolí Khorinisu 259.jpg|Nordmarská věž 263.jpg|Věž na Argaanu Reference a poznámky Kategorie:Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Gothic: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Gothic 2: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Gothic 3: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Hlavní postavy Kategorie:Myrtaňané Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Mágové Ohně Kategorie:Nejvyšší mágové Ohně Kategorie:Gothic: Učitelé Kategorie:Historické osobnosti Kategorie:Vyvolení Kategorie:Arcania: Gothic 4: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Lidé a postavy